ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur J. Codron
Arthur "Art" J. Codron (born ) is a visual effects artist who first worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation as a visual effects assistant editor, before moving on to work as a visual effects coordinator on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. Two characters in the Star Trek universe were named for him, Art Codron in the episode and A. Codron in Star Trek: Enterprise. His work on Star Trek has earned him eight Emmy Award nominations and wins. Prior to his work on Star Trek, Codron worked as apprentice and assistant editor on the comedy Pretty Smart (1987), the science fiction comedy Hell Comes to Frogtown (1988), the fantasy comedy Wicked Stepmother (1989), the thriller Hit List (1989), the thriller Relentless (1989), the crime film Maniac Cop 2 (1990), the crime thriller Out for Justice (1991, with David Berlatsky), the horror film Children of the Night (1991), and the science fiction thriller Nemesis (1992). In addition, he worked as pre-production dialogue editor on the animated television series X-Men (1992-1993) and as assistant visual effects editor on the drama Grand Canyon (1991, with Hoyt Yeatman). After Enterprise concluded in , Codron moved over to ABC Television to work as visual effects supervisor on the television drama N.Y.-70 (2005) and the television series Dirt (2007) and Ghost Whisperer (2006-2010), for which he received a Visual Effects Society Award nomination in the category Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Series and an Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series in 2009, which he shared with Armen V. Kevorkian and David R. Morton, and as visual effects editor on the television series Surface (2005-2006). More recently, he worked as visual effects supervisor for the company Pixomondo Visual Effects, he joined in 2010, on the television series Outlaw (2010), Undercovers (2010-2011), Outsourced (2010-2011), Grimm (2012), Perception (2012), and THe Mindy Project (2012). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * - Visual Effects Assistant Editor Emmy Awards Codron received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Paul Hill, Adam Lebowitz, John Teska, Gregory Rainoff, Koji Kuramura, and Eric Chauvin * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Don Greenberg, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John Allardice, Gregory Rainoff, Ron Thornton, John Teska, Dan Curry, and Sherry Hitch * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Adam Howard, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Mitch Suskin, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Don Greenberg, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Adam Lebowitz, and John Teska * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Mitch Suskin, Ronald B. Moore, Steve Fong, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John teska, and Gregory Rainoff * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, and David R. Morton * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Pierre Drolet, Sean M. Scott, John teska, and Koji Kuramura * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, John Teska, Sean M. Jackson, Michael Stetson, Koji Kuramura, and Pierre Drolet External links * * Art Codron at LinkedIn.com Codron, Arthur J. Codron, Arthur J. Codron, Arthur J. Codron, Arthur J. es:Arthur J. Codron